Looking Back at You
by Qiichan
Summary: Pertemuan kembali seorang yang pernah dikenal, kemudian takdir membawa keduanya kembali bertemu tetapi tidak dalam keadaan terakhir kali mereka bertemu. kini dengan situasi dan kondisi yang berbeda. RnR


**Disclaimer : M.K**

**Genre -Romance, Drama  
**

**Rating -T**

**Warning -OOC, Typo(s), Gaje  
**

* * *

**First Chappie**

**-Bertemu kembali-**

* * *

**_Summary_**

Pertemuan kembali seorang yang pernah dikenal, kemudian takdir membawa keduanya kembali bertemu tetapi tidak dalam keadaan terakhir kali mereka bertemu. kini dengan situasi dan kondisi yang berbeda.

* * *

**-Hinata POV-**

Ruangan ini cukup luas dengan dinding bercat merah, dengan sedikit perabotan, elegan. Itulah kesan pertamaku ketika membuka mataku. Aku memandang bingung. Menjelajahi seluruh ruangan dengan bola mataku.  
Kepalaku masih sakit. Aku terbaring di kamar yang tak ku kenal, mencoba memanggil ingatan terakhirku. Tapi sia-sia. Lalu aku mendudukan diriku di kasur dan mencoba berpikir keras sekali lagi.  
Tiba-tiba, konsentrasiku terganggu. Seseorang membuka pintu.  
Dan volla, dia menampakkan rupanya. Seseorang berbadan so hot, dengan dada bidang dan tubuh altetisnya. Jangan lupakan juga wajah 'sok' menawan dan rupawan itu.

Dia adalah direkturku. Uchiha Sasuke.

**Normal POV-**

Sasuke bersidekap di pintu dan memandang putri tidur yang sudah terbangun itu.  
"Apa kau sudah baikan?" tanyanya dengan wajah datarnya.

"Turunlah, aku sudah membuat sarapan." sambungnya lagi lalu beranjak pergi.

Hinata menurut dan mengikuti Sasuke meski masih sedikit pusing. Lalu mendudukan diri di kursi makan. Memandang takjub sarapan yang dibuat bossnya.

Menyadari pandangan itu, Sasuke sedikit berbangga hati.  
"Ayo makan." ucap sasuke setelah duduk di kursi makannya.

Hinata mengangguk "Itadakimasu."

Mereka makan dalam diam.

Setelah selesai makan, Hinata mulai memberanikan diri menanyakan bagaimana dirinya bisa terdampar di disini.  
"Ano.. Uchiha-san, kenapa aku bisa disini?" tanyanya lega.

"Kau pingsan saat di lift, saat liftnya berhenti dan lampunya padam. Kau menderita Achluophobia?" tanyanya setelah menjelaskan.

Hinata terkejut kemudian mengangguk,"Maaf, merepotkanmu Uchiha-san." ucanya tulus.

"Hn, Sasuke saja." balas Sasuke.  
"Jangan terlalu formal panggil Sasuke saja." sambungnya setelah melihat wajah bingung Hinata.

"Baik, Sasuke-san." ucap Hinata tersenyum.

"Ano.. Sasuke-san bagaimana aku membalas kebaikanmu? Aku pasti aku sangat merepotkan mu." tanya Hinata bersalah pada Sasuke.

"Tidak perlu, sebaiknya pergilah ke psikiatris atau hipnoterapi untuk mengurangi fobiamu. Agar tak membahayakanmu dan menyusahkan orang lain." katanya panjang lebar

Hinata sampai takjub mendengarnya.

"Sebaiknya kau mandi dan aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang." ucapnya menyarankan.

Hinata tak percaya bosnya yang angkuh ini ternyata baik dan begitu peduli.

"Baiklah Uuchi.. a Sasuke-san, Arigatou." balas Hinata sambil membungkuk berterima kasih.

* * *

Hinata memutuskan berendam sebentar. Dan membasuh tubuhnya. Namun, di tengah-tengah kegiatan mandinya lampu kamar mandi berkedip-kedip dan sedetik kemudian mati.  
Hinata berkeringat, nafasnya sesak. Dia teringat peristiwa yang mengerikan saat camping sekolah. Sekelebat ingatannya muncul, ditempat gelap ia berlari-lari ketakutan. Dia berlari dan menangis, beberapa kali tersandung oleh akar-akar pohon tua, tergesek durinya semak belukar, di tengah gelapnya malam. Hingga siangnya ia ditemukan pingsan oleh teman-teman.  
Sejak saat itu dia mengidap achlouphobia. Fobia kegelapan.

Sasuke yang menyadari lampu rumahnya padam, bergegas ke kamarnya. Hinata tidak ada. Berarti Hinata masih ada di kamar mandi. Sasuke cemas. Kamar mandinya tidak memiliki cahaya yang cukup Karena dia tidak memasang ventilasi yang besar. Dengan cepat Sasuke membuka pintu kamar mandinya dengan kunci cadangan. Sasuke menemukan Hinata yang meringkuk dan menggigil ketakutan. Segera Sasuke sambar jubah mandinya untuk menutupi tubuh Hinata. Mengangkatnya dengan bride style ke tempat tidur. Hinata langsung memeluk Sasuke.  
Sasuke yang hendak beranjak mengambil air minum namun masih tertahan oleh pelukan Hinata.  
Tidakkah Hinata melihat kondisinya. Sasuke menghela napas pelan, ada apa dengannya. Pikir Sasuke.  
Sasukepun membalas pelukannya dan berusaha menenangkannya.

Beberapa saat setelah lampunya menyala Hinata baru merasa tenang. Kemudian menyadari kondisinya dan memerah.  
Sungguh hal yang sadar Hinata telah tenang.

"Hinata, apa kau bermaksud menggoda ku?" tuduh Sasuke.

Hinata tersentak dan secepat mungkin memunggungi Sasuke.

Sasuke keluar dan menyuruh Hinata cepat berpakaian.

Hinata tak habis pikir, fobianya sungguh merepotkan.

* * *

Hinatapun keluar dengan menunduk malu.  
Hinata melihat Sasuke sedang duduk menunggunya.  
Sasuke yang melihat Hinata keluar kamarpun beranjak untuk mengantarkan Hinata pulang. Di sepanjang perjalanan mengantar Hinata, mereka diam. Hingga Hinata mengeluarkan suara pelan.

"Sasuke-san maaf saya merepotkan anda. Dan saya tidak bermaksud menggoda anda tadi. Maafkan saya." ucap Hinata yang membuat Sasuke memecah konsentrasinya.

"Hn, baiklah." jawab Sasuke asal.

Kemudian karena bosan dan kelelahan Hinata tertidur lagi. Sasuke yang menyadarinya dan tersenyum. Lalu pandangan matanya berubah sendu.

"Hinata, mengapa kau melupakan ku?" tanyanya berbisik pada dirinya sendiri.

* * *

**Sasuke POV-**

Hinata apa kau benar-benar melupakanku? Aku terus menunggu kabarmu. Seharusnya kau tau. Kau itu cinta pertama yang menyakitkan. Semenjak 6 tahun yang lalu, pertemuan pertama kita di taman kota itu, aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu. Walaupun kita saling duduk diam di bawah pohon yang sama. Aku langsung merasa nyaman di dekatmu. Tidak seperti gadis-gadis lain lain yang sangat berisik dan menganggu. Aku bahkan hapal jadwal kedatangan mu untuk membaca novel. Aku merasa sangat bersyukur keluar rumah di hari itu dan memutuskan jalan-jalan, lalu beristirahat sejenak di bawah pohon yang teduh. Tiba-tiba kau datang menghampiri dan aku hanya memutar bosan bola mataku. Beranggapan bahwa kau adalah salah satu gadis berisik yang ingin mendekatiu. Tapi kau duduk dengan tenang dan mulai membaca. Aku menyerngit heran. Kenapa dengan mu? Kenapa tidak histeris? Aku tersenyum senang. Setidaknya ada gadis normal yang ku temui. Aku mulai rilex dan nyaman, apalagi aroma tubuhnya yang menenangkan. Akupun jatuh tertidur.

Aku benci saat tidurku terganggu. Tapi saat mengerjapkan mataku dan bersiap marah. Kau malah tersenyum senang sebab berhasil membangunkanku. Dan kau memang berhasil. Tapi membuatku terpesona. Melihatmu tersenyum seperti itu seakan menghentikan waktu, Siapa kau? Malaikatkah?  
Dadaku bergemuruh, jantungku bekerja lebih cepat. Apakah aku jatuh cinta padanya? Lucu sekali, ini benar-benar konyol. Dan sejak saat itu aku dan kau mulai dekat. Walau tanpa banyak kata terlisan. Namun kau seakan mengerti aku. Aku selalu datang sesuai di hari biasa kau datang. Dan aku pura-pura tak tahu dan mengatakan bahwa ini adalah kebetulan saat kau bertanya.

Yang aku tau namanya Hyuuga Hinata.  
Hanya itu.

Tapi hari itu kau aneh, lebih sering melirik padaku. Ya, hari terakhir kita bertemu. Sebab kau dan keluargamu akan pindah keluar kota. Saat itu aku tak tahu kenapa merasa kehilangan. Akupun meminta nomor ponselmu tetapi bodohnya kau, bahkan tak ingat hal seperti itu, akhirnya akupun menulis e-mail dan nomor ponselku di halaman belakang novelnya. Dan merayakan hari terakhir kita. Kau berjanji akan menghubungiku. Sehari, mungkin kau sedang sibuk pindahan. Seminggu, mungkin kau sibuk lagi. Sebulan, mungkin kau sudah lupa.

Sejak itu aku putus kontak denganmu. Bodohnya aku. Mengapa tak pernah mengantar mu pulang walau kau menolak. Setidaknya kan bisa tanya pada tetangganmu. Sejak itu cintaku pergi entah kemana. Kau membawa hatiku pergi juga. Hingga, aku menemukan atau mungkin kau yang menghampiri ku. Kini kau tumbuh menjadi gadis yang cantik dan memesona. Begitu sempurna.

Tapi kenapa aku merasa dilupakan dan kenapa bersikap kau seolah tak pernah mengenal ku? Aku begitu bodoh. Begitu berharap padamu. Bahkan kau sudah melupakan ku. Begitukah? Dan saat itu pun tiba ketika kita naik lift yang sama. Namun, tiba-tiba saja kau panik, berkeringat dan sesak napas karena kesulitan bernapas. Kau lalu meringkuk ketakutan. Dengan pintar otak ku menyimpulkan, bahwa kau fobia pada kegelapan.

Aku pun memeluk menenangkan dan beberapa saat kemudian kau pingsan dipelukanku. Aku memutuskan membawamu keapartemenku. Daripada membiarkanmu sendiri di apartemenmu. Baiklah, akan ku cari tau kenapa kau melupakan ku? Rasa ku memang belum hilang padamu, walau aku sangat kecewa. Belajar dari sebelumnya, kita pernah terpisah, kemudian kita bertemu kembali, bukan? Bolehkah aku mengklaim kalau kita ditakdirkan menjadi satu.

Mungkin ini adalah kesempatan kedua untukku memperbaiki kesalahanku?

Kita lihat saja nanti, Hyuuga Hinata.

* * *

T

B

C-

* * *

Unleash ur review.^^

Sangkyu..


End file.
